


The Closest Distance

by dettiot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dettiot/pseuds/dettiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of laughter, from the pre- to post-coital states, starring Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak.  Inspired by 3x16, but with no future spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closest Distance

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD THIS WEEK’S EP. An anon had asked for an Olicity fic with fluff and sexytimes, inspired by a comic I had posted about sex and laughter. I was already planning on writing this, but it was a LOT easier after The Offer. So thanks, Arrow writers, for helping make this possible! Also, there are some shoutouts to some of my favorite Tumblr people/tags in this fic--see if you can find them all. :-) Originally posted on Tumblr.
> 
> “Laughter is the closest distance between two people.” Victor Borge

For all his rock-hard muscles, Oliver was really nice to snuggle with. And given how touchy-feely he was when it came to her, Felicity felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world. 

Crime had been nonexistent tonight, so Team Arrow had knocked off early and Felicity had come with Oliver back to the loft with a pizza. Now they were watching a movie and Felicity was in her favorite spot: Oliver’s lap. 

She had draped herself crosswise against him, her bottom resting in the cradle of his thighs and her side against his chest. Since it was a bit chilly in here, especially if you were in a dress with bare legs, a blanket was wrapped around her legs, while Oliver’s arms warmed her torso. 

With her head resting against his shoulder and his soft breathing, it was no wonder she was starting to feel sleepy. Sleepy and warm and utterly happy. 

Oliver chuckled at the action on screen. “I used to want to be Cary Grant,” he said, as Tony Curtis did his best impression of the English actor for Marilyn Monroe’s benefit. 

“Really? Not Errol Flynn?” Felicity asked, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. 

“No, I wanted to be the guy with all the charm. Tommy wanted to be Errol Flynn,” Oliver said, his hand rubbing against her back. 

Shaking her head a little, Felicity smiled and curled in more against Oliver. Like he didn’t have plenty of charm already. 

Since she hadn’t ever seen _Some Like It Hot_ , Felicity went back to paying attention while trying not to fall asleep. But she failed on that front, because her eyes slowly drifted shut.

Until she felt Oliver’s hand run up her thigh and brush against her underwear. 

“Mmmmm . . .” she said, slowly opening her eyes and gazing up at him. 

He gave her a soft, lopsided grin, one that she had never seen until they had gotten together and was already addicted to. “I’ve seen this a hundred times,” he said, gesturing with a bob of his head towards the TV. 

“So you got bored?” she asked, her voice sounding breathy as his fingers gently kneaded her. She spread her legs a little, giving him more access, even less interested in the movie now than she had been before. 

“More . . . distracted,” he said, all low and dark and sexy and it was _not fair_ how he could do that. In all that time he spent learning how to be a vigilante, did he take special classes on how to make his voice be all growly like that? She knew it struck fear into the hearts of criminals, but it certainly struck something far different into her. 

Oliver’s eyes didn’t leave hers as he kept touching her. Slowly, oh-so-slowly, he built the fire inside her, taking his time. When he finally slid his hand inside her underwear, she thought she might come from the skin-on-skin contact. 

“Felicity,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss her as his finger dipped inside her. 

She was ready to shift on his lap and get this damn blanket out of the way, not to mention _all of their clothes_ , when the door to the loft opened, the sound of Thea and Roy’s voices drifting towards them. 

And Oliver was yanking his lips and his hand away from her, leaving Felicity with soaking-wet panties and a flushed face. Not to mention a need to get them alone again as soon as possible. 

XXX

“H-hey, Speedy,” Oliver called out, taking a deep breath. Because when you were thirty years old, nearly getting caught fingering your girlfriend by your little sister was really, really embarrassing. 

“Hiya, Sunbeam,” Thea said, making Oliver grimace. 

“Sunbeam?” Roy said, his eyebrows going up, as Felicity looked confused. Confused and turned on and kinda annoyed. Uh-oh. 

Swallowing, Oliver let Thea deal with Roy--which meant he’d have to deal with the fallout and teasing tomorrow--while he turned to Felicity. “Okay?” he asked quickly.

She nodded, then pursed her lips a little. “Sunbeam?” 

Of course Felicity, with her gigantic sexy brain, would have caught that, even in the midst of them stopping what they had been doing. 

“I’ll explain later,” Oliver said quickly, kissing her cheek and making Felicity shiver. But not in the good way. In the ‘too much’ way. Shooting her an apologetic look, he craned his head to look at Thea. “How was it at the club tonight?”

“Ugh, awful,” Thea said, as she slid off her coat and flipped through the mail. She started talking about all the things that had gone wrong at Verdant tonight, starting with a mix-up in the liquor delivery.

But Oliver suddenly found his attention was not fully on his sister. Because Felicity had taken matters into her own hands. Literally.

And was stroking her fingers along his zipper. Slowly, moving up then down, pausing to dig her finger into the well at the bottom of the zipper or play with the tab at the top. 

Oh, she had moved past annoyed to hungry for revenge. And that meant she was going to give him a taste of his own medicine. He had to fix this and fast, because Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson, and Ra’s al Ghul, put together, had nothing on Felicity Smoak. 

“Uh-huh? Yeah?” he said, trying to move Thea along in her story so she would go to her room. Because he wasn’t really interested in finding a way to get to his room with Felicity, considering that his cock was ready to burst out of his jeans. 

He had just started debating giving Roy a look--either an angry ‘get lost’ one or a ‘c’mon, male solidarity, get my sister out of here’ one, but he didn’t really want to give any male, even Roy, any kind of permission to go into his sister’s bedroom and do anything other than play board games with her--when Felicity stopped playing with his zipper, thank God.

But then she cupped him, her thumb tracing the outline of his dick and running along the seam of his jeans. 

Okay, this was stopping. Right the fuck now. 

Oliver pulled Felicity’s hand away and stood up, past the point of caring. “Sorry, Thea, can you tell me the rest in the morning? Felicity and I are going to bed.” 

“If he’s lucky,” Felicity chirped, standing up and giving Thea and Roy a little wave. “Good night.” 

Thea was snickering and Roy looked half-amused, half-repulsed, as Oliver strode past them on the way to the stairs, holding Felicity’s hand tightly.

XXX

“Oooh, your face,” Felicity said, gazing down at Oliver as she rode him slowly. “Weren’t expecting that, were you?”

Round one had been all heat and passion and ‘must have you now.’ Round two was shaping up as one of the slow, ‘let’s talk about anything and everything’ kind of times, and secretly she loved that. Because who would have thought she would talk and laugh and tease Oliver during sex, and he would talk and laugh and tease her right back? 

“I--I knew you were annoyed,” he said, his hands gripping her hips tightly. “Guess I shouldn’t have asked Thea how her night was.” 

“You are so lucky, mister, that I am of a forgiving nature,” she said, leaning down to kiss him. 

His lips smiled against hers. “So lucky.” 

“That’s right, Sunbeam,” she said, giggling. “What the hell, Oliver?” 

He groaned. “Thea finally got revenge for Speedy. What is it with women and holding grudges?” 

“We’re good at them,” Felicity said, brushing her nose against his as she gave her hips a swirl. “But why Sunbeam?”

“Thea said that anytime I say your name, my face lights up like a sunbeam,” Oliver said, giving her a grin. 

She actually had to stop moving to take that in. “Oh my God,” she said, unable to help the huge, wide smile on her face. “That is--really?” 

“According to Thea. Then she laughed--a lot--at my reaction to this supposed fact. ‘Seriously, Ollie, it’s the most noticeable thing ever. Everyone can tell,’ apparently,” Oliver said, bracing his feet on the bed and rocking up into her. 

“Now I wanna see proof of this. On video,” Felicity said, meeting his thrust and letting out a soft moan. 

“Too . . . too bad there’s no cameras around, then,” Oliver said, pulling her in for a kiss. 

The words slipped out before she even realized it. “There are at the office.” 

“So I gave the security guys a show--” Oliver began, before freezing. “Wait. Last week.” 

Last week. When Oliver had come by the office and given her the filthiest, most loving look _ever_. Which shouldn’t be possible, but Oliver Queen’s face was so stupid with how amazing it was. And then he had crawled under her desk and eaten her out while she tried to hold back her moans and he hadn’t let her come until she made a noise. Which turned out to be a not-very-sexy half-moan, half-grunt kind of thing. But Oliver had seemed to like it. 

“Don’t worry. Already took care of the potential sex tape,” she said with a smirk, raising her eyebrows at the worried look on his face. “I’m joking, Oliver--there are no cameras in my office.” 

And then, without pulling out of her, Oliver flipped them over so he was looming over her. “You are very funny,” he said, gently pressing one of her knees up to her chest. 

“I’m damn witty,” Felicity replied, bracing for whatever he was going to do to her. Because this was going to be _good_.

“Is that so?” Oliver asked, pressing a soft, delicate kiss to her temple as he tilted her pelvis up. 

“Yep--” she said, popping the P, only to moan loudly as Oliver did that move where he brushed her clit as he slid inside her and then hit her g-spot. “Oh, Jesus.” 

Oliver laughed softly, his voice dripping with sex and love. “You’re Jewish. I thought you didn’t believe in Jesus.” 

“I--I--ohhhh . . . um, Jesus is a messiah, he’s just not--Oliver!--my messiah,” Felicity stuttered out, her hands flailing between them before gripping his biceps tightly. 

“And who is?” Oliver asked, his smirk bright enough to power all of Starling. 

Oh, the arrogant asshole. He knew he could get her to say _anything_ if it meant letting her climax, but she wasn’t about to stroke his ego _that_ much. She had already stroked plenty of him tonight, and the thing was, the whole power thing? 

It went both ways.

So Felicity went for her guaranteed three-step process to make Oliver lose control. First, she gave him her best come-hither look, complete with pouty lips. Then, she slid her hands from his biceps to his chest, to stroke the underside of his pecs--a secret erogenous zone on him. And then, she clenched her inner muscles around his cock.

Hard. 

His face crumpled, his eyes actually _crossing_ \--that was a first--and then he was thrusting so hard, so right, he was right where she needed him and God he was so perfect, she loved him, she never wanted this to stop, Oliver Oliver _Oliver_!

XXX

“Mmmmm. You’re all growly. Purring like a kitten,” Felicity said, her voice sleepy and full of affection. 

“Kitten?” he said, brushing his nose and lips over her neck and shoulder. “Couldn’t you say ‘cat’ at least? If you’re not going to say ‘majestic tiger’ or ‘awe-inspiring lion’?”

Felicity giggled, which was a sound he really wanted to hear all the time, and curled in against him. “Nope,” she said, her hands running slowly over his shoulders and back. “You’re a kitten. A puppy dog. An adorable baby mammal of some sort.” 

“Just as long as you keep that to yourself,” he said, putting on the grouchiness but unable to stop smiling at her. 

“Cross my heart,” she said, lifting her fingers and making an X against his skin, right over his Bratva tattoo. 

Oliver gazed down at her. She met his eyes, smiling at him as her words really sunk in. She crossed his heart because it was hers. She had given him her heart, just like he had given her his. 

Shifting, Oliver raised his hand and did the same to her. “Cross my heart,” he said, feeling his throat close up a little.

Her hands slid up to cup his face, before pulling him in for a long, soft, sweet kiss. The kind of kisses he had dreamed about getting from her when he was away from her, when they weren’t together. And now they were, after he finally, finally wised up, and he couldn’t believe how much he had. 

It wasn’t just the love and the sex. It was laughing together. Curling up on the couch at the end of a long day. Knowing that she would always tell him the truth and that she was his true north. And he was doing everything he could to be that for her. 

Oliver let the kiss end, then wrapped his arms around her and rolled them onto their sides. The soft sounds of the loft around them and the feel of her warm skin was enough to make him start dozing off, until a gentle chuckle shook her body. 

“What?” Oliver asked, not opening his eyes. 

“You really light up when you say my name?” 

Cracking one eye, he saw Felicity looking amused. But because he knew her, he could see the tiny flicker of disbelief. Not that she doubted his feelings, he could tell. No, he thought this was about not believing he could be that vulnerable. To someone other than her. 

“I think Digg, or Roy, or Laurel, or hell, Captain Lance, could confirm this for you,” Oliver said, propping himself up on one arm. 

“Yeah, well, none of them are here, and I don’t wanna get up and put clothes on to ask ‘em,” Felicity said, her lower lip jutting out a little. 

Because he had to kiss her when she looked like that, Oliver swooped in and did so. Then he resumed the conversation. “Guess you’ll just have to watch me when I think you’re not around,” he said with a smile. 

She rolled her eyes playfully. “But I don’t wanna be away from you. That’s why I need video footage. So I can take in this sunbeam affect.” 

God, she was just so . . . he kept falling back on adorable, although it wasn’t quite the right word. Because baby animals were adorable. But Felicity? Naked, her hair curling around her head and shoulders, her neck bearing the marks of his kisses? Even when she pouted her lips and said things that were too precious for words, at a time like this ‘adorable’ was not the right word _at all_. 

“Or you can just see it for yourself,” Oliver said, kissing her softly. Then he scooted back a little, looking right at her, and spoke quietly. “Fe-li-ci-ty.” 

And he knew he was smiling, just like he did when he mentioned her in front of Thea or Digg or anyone. And he could tell she knew, because she got that smile, the one that he thought was her Oliver smile. The smile he really loved. 

“Sunbeam,” she said softly, reaching up to stroke his cheek. 

“Please don’t call me that,” he said, pursing his nose.

“Awww, can someone dish it out but not take it?” she asked, grinning at him. 

He mock-pouted. “Nicknames are a thing for just Thea and me. Besides, I like your name too much to use anything else.” 

Her eyes fluttered and he could see her breath catch, and Oliver felt himself stir. Because . . . sometimes, it took that little to get them both worked up again. 

“Right answer, Mr. Queen,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. 

Time for round three.

End.


End file.
